And blood will (finally) rule the forest
by Collared Creature
Summary: Scourge's grip on the forest is quick and brutal.
1. Prologue

The heavily pregnant tortoiseshell and white she-cat clenched her amber eyes shut, round, swollen belly being pressed into the hard-packed dirt of the large, dimly-lit nursery.

Sorrelkit and Fernpaw were captured by Scourge and BloodClan after successfully taking over the forest, only leaving a few young she-cats alive as Breeding Sluts to be used for BloodClan's pleasure. The captured cats had all been given horrible, degrading names, Sorrelkit was now Maggot while her Clanmate was Rot.

"You're gonna be a good kitty and have lots of kits for us, aren't you?" The black tom snarled menacingly; white paw pressed to her shoulder as his icy-blue eyes blazed in excitement.

"Y-Yes M-Master," The defeated, abused kit replied shakily, "I'll be a good little slut for you."

"And?" Scourge continued, roughly thrusting into the tiny kits small, wet, partially numb pussy, causing her to wince. It got annoying when they fought too often, "what will we do once they're born?" He prompted.

"We'll r-rape them t-together, Master." Maggot continued miserably, praying she wasn't alive to actually commit the act.

* * *

The BloodClanners jeered, bright, excited eyes blazing with hunger and bloodlust. The panting, exhausted kit shivered as five blind and deaf kits wiggled around her. Her sixth kit, a black she-cat with white ear-tips was pinned down by the large, strong paw of Scourge's second most loyal cat, her white paws scrabbling uselessly as she mewled pathetically.

"Come on, _Sorrelkit_." The large cat sneered, eyes shining with the same dark, evil bloodlust as her Clanmates, "Be a good mommy and show your kit how much you love her." She continued, as a large, BloodClanner, different from the one that held her kit, plunked the thin, weak Queen from her nest.

'_Mommy's so, so incredibly sorry, little one_.' Sorrelkit thought as she steadied herself over her kit, crouching down to plunge her tongue into it. Her head was held down as she swiftly moved her tongue back and forth, soon tasting blood as her daughter wailed and the sick, disgusting cats cheered, calling out encouragement.

In the shadows, Scourge smirked evilly, plucking a small black she-cat with silver paws from the nest. His eyes slipped closed in pleasure as it wailed at his brutal pace, blood coating his cock.


	2. Chapter 1

"AHH, D-DADDY, S-STOP, PLEASE! IT H-HURTS!" Ink screeched; claws dug into the ground so hard they felt like they were going to rip from her silver paws.

"Why! Why should l stop!" Scourge demanded angrily, cuffing his plaything hard over the head for rudely interrupting his fantasy of raping a thin, bony Maggot so hard and ruthlessly that she'd pleaded for death.

"M-my p-pussy f-feels like i-it's g-gonna f-fall o-out!" She wailed pathetically, tears streamed from her kit-blue eyes, her insides felt like they were on fire as her inner muscles spasmed painfully.

"What are you, my precious fucktoy?" The tom snarled.

"I-I'm just a w-worthless, p-pathetic h-hole for the Clan to fuck." The kit said miserably.

"Are you ready for your belly to be filled with kits, my sweet?" Scourge shivered in anticipation. The nursery was a rotating door, she-cats are killed after their sixth litter and a new she-cat takes her place. The leader allowed all of BloodClan to mate to order to keep them happy. Bone was currently pounding into a small black she-cat with orange flecks, silver flecks and a gold ring around her eye, the tiny cat squeaked as her stomach bloated was his thick cock.

Scourge smirked, even though raping his daughter was fun, there was something about the daughter of his two most loyal warrior's that had always appealed to him. After finishing with Ink, he was about to call out, suggesting they switch, when a large, sturdy black tom padded into the clearing, his red eyes gleaming like freshly spilt blood and looking as if he'd been made from the shadows themselves.

"Sir," The aptly named Nightmare dipped his head before straightening up, "Rot has just finished giving birth…. but there's a…. concerning number of toms." He finished; nose wrinkled in disgust.

* * *

Icy-blue eyes surveyed the gray-flecked Queen and her kits: eight in all, a gray and dark gray tom, a dark gray and white tom, dark gray tom, pale gray tom, a large, white and pale gray tom, pale brown, dark brown and white tom and only two she-kits.

'_Only two new Sluts, how disappointing._'

"That one's for you." Scourge told Nightmare, prodding a squirming black she-kit with white paws and white stripes on her face. He padded out of the den with a gray she-cat with black flecks, and white paws in his jaws, leaving Nightmare to dispose of Rot and her toms.

"Wolf!" He called to his second most loyal cat and Nightmare's mate, "Train her," He thrust the kit toward the large dark gray she-cat, "**but **teach her to keep quiet."

"Yes, Scourge," Dipping her head, she took the kit in her jaws, "Thank you for the opportunity," She said around the kit's fur, "I won't fail you this time." With that, she padded away as Scourge switched toys with Bone.


	3. Chapter 2

"I-I'm s-sorry D-daddy," Ink said as her ran her sharp claws thought her son's throat, his tiny, limp body joining his littermate on the floor of the lush, bright nest: only the best for the leader's daughter, "I'm sorry I was such a bad, worthless whore that made two worthless, pathetic toms," She finished.

"It's ok, you had six pretty little sluts," The black tom felt a purr rise in his throat, "I'm proud of you. He nuzzled her.

"I think Snow would be good for this this one," She said, placing her tail on a thick-furred, gray she-cat with white paws and darker rain-drop shaped spots, she looked to Scourge for approval.

"Sound good." He nodded, a small smirk on his muzzle. He felt power rush through him, almost drunk on the knowledge he had the power to name every kit in the Clan.

"Moon for this one?" Ink asked, lightly touching a fluffy silver she-cat with a white underbelly and white paws.

"It suits her." The small, but powerful, tom agreed.

"Hmm…." His daughter paused, eyes flickering between a silver she-cat with white dapples and white paws and a soft-furred, dark brown she-cat with white spots.

"The brown one's Fawn and the silver one's Dapple." He decided, tone leaving no for argument.

After naming the golden and white one Shine, Ink named the last two, one pale gray, white and dark gray Shade and the last, a dark and pale gray one, Dark. Satisfied, Scourge went over to his favorite Slut, Wolf and Nightmare's daughter.

"Hey," He began, nuzzling the pregnant she-cat, "how's my favorite little whore doing?" He ran his tail over her slightly rounded stomach, glad at least _some _of the kits she was carrying were his.

"Good." The obedient Queen giggled, "I'll meet you in your den later, Tip and I have and surprise for you."

"Oh." Icy-blue eyes lit up in excitement, "can't wait." He licked the bridge of her nose, prompting another giggle.

"My daughter has given us six new playthings!" He yowled outside the den as BloodClan cheered loudly, rushing in to choose their toys.


	4. Chapter 3

"N-No p-please!" A trembling sand-colored she-cat begged, dark blue eye wide with horror as she backed up in her scraggly, dying mossy nest, white paws wrapped around two small blind and deaf toms as four more crowded under her white belly, somehow sensing the danger.

"Sorry, Sand." Nightmare snarled as flicked his claws into a black, white and gray tom, not sounding in the slightest as the tom squeaked before falling limply in to the nest. He stepped back, his mate replacing him as she sank her teeth into a large, black, dark brown and dark gray tom.

"Oh, baby." Wolf said, flashing a bloody smile as she noticed her mate getting hard, "You have fun with this one," She plunked a terrified, paralyzed Sand up and laid her in front of the pent-up tom, "while I finish up here." She said, killing the remaining four toms while Nightmare raped Sand hard and fast until she begged for death.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scourge looked up the large silvery-white moon. Icy-blue eyes slipped closed as he relived the happy memories of killing his most hated enemies, the two cats who'd _dared _to call themselves his littermates.

He purred, tail flicking as a shiver ran though his body at the deeply satisfying memory of sliding his reinforced claws through Socks' throat, slicing him from ear to tail, falling to ground his body had twitched as he'd gurgled and choked on his own blood. Rudy had backed into the fence, eyes wide in horror as delicious, addictive fear-scent poured off her in waves.

The tom had smirked in delight as he turned back to his dying brother, preparing himself to do something he hadn't since he'd come across that white rouge and the forest cats. His cock twitched in anticipation as he'd mounted the dying tom, drawing his cock out and slathering it was Socks' blood and raping the tom until hues of orange, gold and pale gray marked the sky and the body had turned cold beneath him. Putting out, the newly-named Scourge killed her quickly before darting off to build BloodClan.

Scourge screeched loudly, eyes snapping opened as he came hard, panting heavily.

"S-Sir?" Came a timid voice from beside his den. Whipping around, he met Splash's dark green gaze.

"Clean that up." He ordered, angling an ear toward the cum-stained ground and the she-cat's eyes sparkled, bounding up and rapidly licking up his cum.

She circled his cock teasingly.

"Tell me what you want, you little slut." He smirked, laying on his back.

"May I please ride your cock?" She asked sweetly. After receiving a nod, she lowered herself down, riding up and down slowly, moans filling the den. She sped up, letting him rut into her at dizzying speed.

"A-Are y-you r-ready for you surprise?" An exhausted Splash panted, cum dripping thickly from her pussy.

Scourge watched she dragged out a heavily pregnant black cat with white ear-tips and white paws, her big, piercing, lavender eyes glazed over.

"For you." She announced happily, chest puffed out with pride.

After standing Tip up, he thrust in, setting a rough pace. Moans and gasps of pleasure and pain filled the den, until eventually, "AHHH! THE KITS! THE KITS!" Tip cried, stomach spasming.

"Push 'em out, you slut." He commanded, switching to her tight tail hole. Tip wailed loudly as she pushed and the tom raped.

"AHH!" She screamed, almost blacking out from a particularly hard thrust and contraction.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, the black and white cat had four kits nursing off her. Purring contently, she looked at them: the firstborn, and largest, was black with dark brown, white, orange patches and white paws. The second was black with a smoky gray chest and smoky gray patches, the third a white she-cat with dark brown paws, dark brown ears and dark brown face and the smallest was a dark brown she-cat with pale brown ears splotches and white paws. Curling around them, she fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.


End file.
